Berbeda (?)
by Raine Saori
Summary: Summary : Sasuke bingung dengan perubahan sifat Naruto, apa kekasihnya benar-benar 'telah' menjadi seorang Uchiha? Ia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, karena ia 'SANGAT' tidak mau menyerahkan posisi seme pada Naruto yang ultimate uke. Ia akan mengajari Naruto menjadi uke yang baik!. Special for SasuTeme Day, 23 Juli. /SASUNARU/ YAOI/ RnR?


**Summary : Sasuke bingung dengan perubahan sifat Naruto, apa kekasihnya benar-benar 'telah' menjadi seorang Uchiha? Ia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, karena ia 'SANGAT' tidak mau menyerahkan posisi _seme_ pada Naruto yang ultimate _uke_. Ia akan mengajari Naruto menjadi _uke_ yang baik!. Special for SasuTeme Day, 23 Juli. /SASUNARU/ YAOI/ RnR?**

.

.

 **Special Thanks for :**

 **Ineedtohateyou**

 **jangn lpa bagi ak jga xD .. happy sn day.. sweet :D**

Raine : Hinata, Sakura! **Ineedtohateyou** ingin meminta foto adegan SasuNaru juga.

Sakura : Bagaimana Hinata?

Hinata : Bagaimana cara mengirimnya?

Raine : Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review^^

 **choikim1310**

 **ada sequel dari ini pas ultah naru mgkn kaya surprise**

Raine : Umm,, *Garuk kepala*, mungkin ga ada sequel untuk ultah Naru, soalnya Raine lagi mau Hiatus. Terima Kasih sudah mau baca dan review.^^

 **gici love sasunaru**

 **happy** **sn'days~**

 **ngk nyngka sakura ama hinata ntu fujo :D** *Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Raine : Haha, benar juga. Raine pikir, dari pada Sakura ama Hinata *ngelirik* mengganggu hubungan SasuNaru, lebih baik mereka mendukung hubungan SasuNaru. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review.^^

 **ReadR**

 **HAPPY SN DAY 2015**

 **d'tunggu sequel utk ultah sasu author-san.**

 **Next fic yo!**

 **Ganbatte ne**

Raine : Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu. Mungkin fict yang ini bakal ga seru *mikir*. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review ^^.

 **SNCKS**

 **Sakuhina aja sampe mimisan. Pasti hot banget ye** *Ngangguk-ngangguk* **, ngomong2 minta dong videonya. #ditendangsakuhina**

 **thanks fictnya**

Raine : Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review^^. Pasti sakit ditendang Sakuhina *tutup mata*

 **goosutogues**

 **guman gumam**

 **Hehehehe.** **  
** **Waah~semangat mosnya ya Raine-san hehehe)**

 **Happy sasunaru day Raine**

Raine : terima kasih atas semangatnya ^^, Raine jadi semangat. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review^^.

 **Aiko Michishige**

 **keren ka**

Raine : *jadi malu*. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review fic Raine ^^.

 **mifta cinya**

 **wkwkwkkw hinata &sakura fujoshi... **

**makasih ffnya..**

Raine : Iya tuh, haha. Terima kasih juga sudah mau baca dan review fic Raine ^^.

 **Uchimaze Daisuke**

 **thanks fic nya**

 **happy SN days *ω* (ω)**

Raine : Terima kasih juga sudah mau baca dan review fic Raine ^^.

 **Yuiko Narahashi**

 **hai. yui dtng merepiu..**

 **oke makan atas ficnya..**

 **crtny bgs, sakuhina yang trnyt fujoshi... ~T_T~**

 **ditunggu kerua slnjtnya... ~O~**

 **ganbatte.**

Raine : hehe, Mungkin kelanjutannya ga bagus. Terima kasih juga sudah mau baca dan review fic Raine ^^.

 **kyuubi no kitsune 4485**

Raine : Wah,, namanya keren juga. Kyuu, ada yang namanya mirip loe ni. Saudaraan ya?

Kyuubi : *Nglirik*

 **sasu masak ciumin naru dulu baru nembak naru, bukannya nembak dulu baru ciuman. kyuu knapa malah tidur di pelukan itachi jangan jangan*otakmesum* he he he ada sequelnya g'! naru jadi seorang uchiha ? naru h taukan klo uchiha itu mesum tingkat dewa.**

Raine : benar juga. SasuTeme! Kenapa kau ciumin Naru dulu baru nembak Naru?

Sasuke : Gua gak tahan dengan Dobe.

Naruto : Apa maksudmu Teme?

Sasuke : Hn,

Raine : Kyuu, kenapa loe tidur di pelukan Itachi?

Kyuubi : mana ada gue tidur dipelukan keriput?!

Itachi : Kau kan tidak sadar, Kyuu.

Kyuubi : Berengsek Keriput!

Raine : Ee, maaf atas keributan diatas. Kita lanjutkan saja, Naru lo tau ya Uchiha itu mesum tingkat dewa?

Naruto : Aku baru mengetahuinya di fict ini (?)!.

Raine : Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review fic Raine ^^.

 **gyumin4ever**

 **horeee Sasunaru jadian**

Raine : Benar sekali. Yeee, horeee.. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review fic Raine ^^.

.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau baca dan review fict abal Raine. Mungkin fict ini akan membosankan. Raine ga tau kenapa jadi malas mikir #dibakar. Oke, oke. Raine minta maaf jika fict ini tidak seru atau membosankan. Mungkin Raine lagi mau fokus ke belajar dulu #halah. Oke silahkan baca.

.

.

.

Ini di dalam sebuah mobil BMW mewah berwarna hitam metalik, sebut saja begitu karena itulah kenyataannya. Suasana mobil yang selalu berisik kini dilanda keheningan, membuat sang pengemudi sekaligus pemilik mobil merasa aneh terhadap pelaku keheningan yang biasanya ceria nan heboh itu.

"Kenapa diam saja, Dobe?" tanya pemuda raven bernama Sasuke pada kekasihnya yang hanya diam saja di jok penumpang sebelahnya. Sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang senang membuka pembicaraan duluan, tetapi suasana yang diciptakan kekasihnya membuatnya sedikit... tidak nyaman. Merasa aneh juga melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya ceria dan heboh sendiri menjadi orang pendiam dan pelit bicara seperti.. Uchiha.

Naruto –kekasih Sasuke– menatap sejenak Sasuke, kemudian menatap keluar jendela disampingnya. "Hn," guman Naruto singkat, padat dan tidak jelas –khas seorang Uchiha–. Tuh kan, apa kekasihnya benar-benar 'telah' menjadi seorang Uchiha yang pelit bicara? Apa Naruto merasa nyaman menjadi seorang Uchiha, sehingga ingin menjadi Uchiha juga. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, bisa gawat. Nanti siapa yang memasak –eh, maksud Raine- nanti siapa yang menghibur Sasuke disaat ia sedang sedih, nanti siapa yang memberi Sasuke semangat jika bukan kekasih pirangnya yang ceria itu. Padahal kemarin kekasihnya masih baik-baik saja. Oh iya, semalam kekasihnya bilang ia sedang berantem dengan kakaknya. Apa itu yang membuat Naruto menjadi seorang Uchiha(?) dalam satu malam. Nggak banget kali.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, apa kalian (Naruto dan kakaknya) belum baikan?" Sasuke melirik Naruto, dan menatap jalan didepannya lagi. Entah kenapa ia lebih suka Naruto yang berisik daripada Naruto yang sunyi (?) seperti ini.

Naruto tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Ia terus menatap keluar dari jendela disampingnya. Tak berniat sedikitpun menatap ataupun mengindahkan sang raven. Merasa ini tak ada akhirnya, Sasuke kembali menfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Mungkin Naruto hanya tertekan, akibat pertengkaran kakak adik. _Padahal pertengkaran sebelumnya juga tak selama ini, paling beberapa jam mereka sudah baikan._

Setelah sampai di KSHS, Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran khusus tepat di sebelah kanan mobil kakaknya, tempat yang berada dilantai dua itu sudah lumrah digunakan Uchiha _brother_ guna memakirkan mobil pribadi mereka.

 **N/B : tempat parkiran disekolah KSHS berada di dalam gedung bertingkat yang dibuat khusus untuk memakirkan kendaraan pribadi mereka, dan gedung ini terhubung dengan gedung kelas mereka melalui koridor disetiap lantainya. Jadi mereka tinggal memakirkan kendaraan mereka di gedung parkiran, dan pergi ke gedung kelas melalui koridor penghubung. –Terima kasih kepada kakek Naruto, yang telah membuat sekolah ini seperti kuburan, tetapi ia tidak lupa pada kendaraan murid-muridnya.**

Sasuke sedikit bergidik melihat mobil kakaknya, ternyata kakak dan kekasih rubahnya sudah sampai duluan. Cepat sekali mereka, padahal dia dan Naruto berangkat duluan dari kediaman Namikaze.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang masih tidak bergeming, tetap memandang keluar jendela. Apa Naruto tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai? Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mulai berujar, "Naruto, kita su—

"Sssttt!" Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke, mengisyaratkan diam sejenak dan terus menatap keluar jendela, tapi sepertinya menatap ke mobil Itachi—kakak Sasuke. Apa yang dilihat Naruto? Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat kekasihnya. Sasuke ikutan menatap mobil Itachi lewat jendela yang sama dengan Naruto.

Astaga!

Apa yang –

Apa yang mereka lakukan?!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menyipit. Cik, mereka itu. Pagi-pagi sudah make out-an. Tidak sadar apa mereka masih ditempat umum, malah bercumbuan di dalam mobil. Hhaa, pasti Itachi lepas kendali, lihat saja Kyuubi yang kewalahan akibat ciuman ganas Itachi. Hari yang sial buat Kyuubi.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, berhenti menatap kedua orang yang bercumbu itu ketika Naruto mulai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menatapnya datar, perlahan Naruto membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Melihat Naruto yang meninggalkannya, Sasuke bergegas menyusul sang kekasih ke kelas. Meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang memandu kasih (?).

* * *

 **Berbeda (?)**

 **Disc : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Story by Raine Saori**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warn : OOC, BL, Yaoi, Typo, 100% Abal, AU, bahasa sesuka hati, alur kecepatan, Oneshoot, dll.**

 **P.S : Sequel from Lovely SasuNaru, anggap dunia merestui hubungan** ** _Yaoi_** **(?).**

 **Genre : Romance and Life.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Don't like, don't read**

.

.

Suara gemeletuk sepatu pada lantai pakiran yang sepi terdengar di sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto ke kelas, menandakan terjadinya keheningan diantara mereka. Tak ada dari satupun mereka yang membuka suara. Berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, yang dipenuhi oleh canda tawa dari pemuda blonde. Sasuke yang merasa perubahan 180° pada sifat Naruto sedikit merasa khawatir, ia benar-benar lebih suka Naruto yang berisik namun manis, daripada Naruto yang pendiam namun _cool_.

 _Cool?_

Ya, Sasuke akui Naruto yang sekarang sangat _cool_. Terserah artinya dingin atau keren, yang jelas Naruto benar-benar _cool_ (?). Melihat tampangnya saja, orang lain pasti sudah berpikiran Naruto adalah _seme_. Ia resah jika Naruto terus-terusan seperti ini, bisa-bisa kedudukan Sasuke sebagai _seme_ tergeser menjadi _uke_ , dan Sasuke 'SANGAT' tidak mau itu terjadi. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarganya nanti? Terlebih lagi ia pasti di ejek oleh Anikinya habis-habisan. Itachi saja bisa menaklukan rubah berekor sembilan, masa ia tidak bisa menaklukan kucing manis ini.

 _Menjadi_ _ **uke**_ _, eh?_

 _Butuh 100 tahun bagi Naruto untuk memper-_ _ **uke**_ _dirinya, itupun kalau bisa_.

Seringai muncul di wajah porselen Sasuke. Pemikirannya tadi membuat ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia 100% seorang _seme_. Tepat di belokan menuju koridor penghubung, Sasuke menarik Naruto dan menguncinya di antara tembok dan dirinya. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Naruto dan mulai memperpendek jarak.

Sasuke sempat melihat mata biru Naruto terbelalak kaget tetapi hanya sebentar dan berganti tatapan datar ketika Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Naruto, mengendus dan mengecup pelan kulit tan Naruto. Tak sampai disana, Sasuke juga menjilat leher Naruto, naik ke dagu hingga bibir ranum Naruto.

Apaan ini?!

Naruto tampak tidak ketakutan ataupun semacamnya saat Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Padahal biasanya Naruto akan memucat dan bergetar saat merasakan sentuhan Sasuke. Apa Naruto sudah kebal dengan sentuhan Sasuke? Apa Naruto sudah bosan dengan Sasuke? Atau Naruto sudah tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi? Atau lebih buruknya Naruto kembali menjadi _straight_ dan menyukai Sakura 'lagi'.

Dorongan kuat pada dada bidangnya menghentikan lamunan Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto yang menatapnya tajam –setajam silet, "Menyingkir. Dariku!" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan, tangan mungilnya mendorong Sasuke lebih kuat hingga sang Uchiha mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. _Ia tidak seperti kucing yang manis lagi_. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang menatap punggungnya.

 _Itu bukan Naruto!_

 _Ya, orang itu pasti bukan Naruto!_

 _Orang itu hanya mirip Naruto!_

 _Orang itu pasti Naruto yang palsu!_

 _Naruto yang asli akan ia temukan!_

 _Naruto yang asli akan ia tiduri!_

 _Naruto yang asli akan ia_ rape _sampai mati –ralat– sampai pingsan!_

 _Hahahaha_

 _Benar!_

 _Ia akan me-rape Naruto yang asli semalaman tanpa jeda!_

 _Ia akan merasakan lubang itu berkali-kali!_

 _Ia akan mengajari Naruto menjadi_ _ **uke**_ _yang baik!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tertawa setan milik Uchiha bungsu menggelar ke seluruh ruangan parkiran. Sepertinya urat kerasionalnya sudah putus, ia sudah tidak peduli dengan sifat Uchiha-nya lagi. Beruntung parkiran sedang sepi, ia jadi akan lebih leluasa menjadi gila.

"Kau kenapa _baka otouto_? Kau mempermalukan Uchiha!" desis sebuah suara dari arah belakang, menghentikan kegilaan Sasuke.

"Hn," guman Sasuke datar, sepertinya sifat Uchiha-nya sudah kembali –dalam sekejap. Ia berbalik menatap datar Uchiha yang lebih tua dari nya itu, kemudian ke pemuda red-oranye yang tertidur pulas di punggung Uchiha sulung.

"Dia hanya pingsan," ujar Itachi watados, mengerti maksud sang adik ketika Uchiha bungsu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau kenapa tertawa seperti tadi?" tanya Uchiha sulung menyelidik.

"Buruan-ku lepas" jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor dan disusul Itachi di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Sasuke melirik Kyuubi yang masih terlelap di punggung Itachi.

Itachi menatap wajah Kyuubi dipundaknya kemudian berujar, "Ia kehabisan nafas". Ucapan singkat itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh, sepertinya rubah psikopat itu benar-benar lemah jika bersama Itachi.

"Kau terlalu ganas," Sasuke menjeda perkataannya. "-dan nafsu"

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Itachi mengacuhkan perkataan Sasuke. Sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang BURUAN-KU KABUR!" teriak Sasuke meninggikan nada ucapannya, membuat Itachi sedikit kaget. Mengingat soal Naruto membuatnya ingin me-rape-nya sekarang juga, bisa-bisa nya Naruto berubah dingin seperti itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ber-buru lagi? Bukannya Naruto sudah menjadi milikmu?"

.

.

* * *

Naruto's Pov

 _Tch,_

 _Apa-apaan Teme ini, ia menatapku seolah-olah akan menerkamku saat ini juga._

 _Aku jadi harus pura-pura tidak melihat dan tetap mengabaikannya._

 _Bicara soal Sasuke, dari tadi ia menatapku terus dari saat ia masuk ke kelas hingga duduk disampingku._

 _Ya, kami duduk berdua semenjak kami pacaran, itupun gara-gara pemaksaan Sasuke. Ia menyuruh (baca : memerintah) Kiba yang seharusnya duduk disebelahku, menjadi duduk dengan rusa pemalas a.k.a Shikamaru._

 _Aku risih dengat tatapannya. Jika ini sudah berakhir, aku benar-benar akan menghajar Kyuu-nii._

Naruto's Pov end

"Kenapa menatapku terus," tanya Naruto datar hingga tidak terdengar seperti nada bertanya. Ia melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau terlalu indah untuk tidak dilihat," jawab Sasuke sinting, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan kanan yang ia tekuk bertumpu pada meja.

"Tch"

.

 **SKIP –ISTIRAHAT**

.

"Yo Sas, pulang sekolah ntar, kita latihan basket ya?" seorang pemuda lavender (?) menyapa sahabat se-tim nya. Namanya Neji, memiliki kerabat seorang fujoshi bernama Hinata.

"Aku tidak ada mood," tolak Sasuke singkat. Bagaimana mungkin ia ada mood dikala kekasihnya sedang menjelma menjadi rubah judes, membuat Sasuke jadi kangen dengan kucing manis-nya.

"Naruto kemana, Sas?" tanya Neji tidak ambil pusing dengan tolakkan Sasuke. Ia heran dengan sahabatnya ini, biasanya kalau istirahat Sasuke bakal berduaan dengan Naruto ke kantin atau kemanapun, asalkan berdua. Kenapa hari ini Sasuke sendirian? Apa mereka bertengkar?

Mendengar kata Naruto membuat Sasuke pundung di pojokan (?). Neji yang melihat gelagat Sasuke hanya menatap miris sang raven, sudah lama ia tidak melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Terakhir ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini sejak Naruto mencoba PDKT dengan Sakura.

.

.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

.

Sasuke melirik pemuda yang duduk tenang disampingnya dan menatap jalan kembali, sejak pagi hingga pulang sekolah, pemuda ini terlihat tidak banyak tingkah. Membuatnya sungguh tidak nyaman. Seingatnya, Naruto tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini, baru hari ini –dan kali ini. Apa Naruto baik-baik saja? Lama-lama ia jadi khawatir,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan –lagi. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan sifat Naruto yang seperti ini, membuatnya jadi banyak bicara dan.. terabaikan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela disampingnya. "Hn," guman Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa kejadian yang tidak asing, seperti _deja vu_. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlangsung, ia akan selesaikan hari ini!

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan kediaman Namikaze, dan kemudian menatap Naruto yang berkali-kali mencoba membuka pintu mobilnya,

"Kenapa kau menguncinya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melebarkan seringainya,

"Membuka dan membiarkanmu kabur? Aku tidak se-payah itu, Dobe!" Sasuke menaikan dagunya, angkuh dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan mata birunya yang melebar. Ahh, ia akan mengajari Naruto cara menjadi _uke_ yang baik hari ini, agar Naruto tidak macam-macam dan semua akan terselesaikan.

"Apa mak –mmppphh

Sasuke langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto yang sedang terbuka, karena diserang saat berbicara. Naruto membelalakkan matanya, dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah berpindah ke tempat duduknya, sejak kapan Sasuke bergerak? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?!

BUAKK

Naruto menghantam wajah Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Beruntung Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya pasca ia dicium. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang meringis menjadi kesempatan bagi Naruto membuka kunci pintu mobil Sasuke, dan langsung keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto, gila, sejak kapan Naruto bisa meninju orang, terlebih dia ini kekasihnya.

Jangan sebut ia Sasuke kalau melepaskan buruannya lagi. Dan jangan sebut ia Uchiha, kalau ia tidak bisa menaklukan _uke_ manis itu.

 _Khukhukhu_

 _Malam ini akan menjadi panjang, sayang._

.

"Dobe~" desis sebuah suara menyerupai rayuan (?).

"Cepat pergi sana!" sentak pemuda blonde bernama Naruto. Ia sungguh gelisah sekarang, ditinggal sendirian –ralat– berduaan dengan kekasihnya–yang baru Naruto sadari– adalah seorang yang mesum. Ini juga gara-gara orang tua mereka yang belum pulang-pulang, terkadang Naruto jadi ragu orang tuanya itu sedang berbisnis atau liburan? Dan Kyuubi juga yang ikutan tidak pulang-pulang.

'Apa ini yang dirasakan Kyuubi saat berduaan bersama Itachi ?' batin Naruto miris mengingat Kyuubi yang sering mengatai Itachi mesum, _hey adiknya ini juga mesum!_

HUGS

"HEY! APA YA –

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto tidak mendengar panggilannya. Karena merasa jengkel dengan Naruto, Sasuke langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto. Sesekali ia menyesapi leher tan Naruto, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan leher jenjang Naruto. _Hey, tadi pagi kau ada merasakannya diparkiran tau!_

"ngghhh,, MENYINGKIR DARI SANA!" Naruto ingin membunuh dirinya ketika desahan lolos dibibirnya. Hancur sudah rencana yang dibangunnya bersama Kyuubi, ia hanya berharap Sasuke mengalami masalah pendengaran. Tetapi omong kosong!, mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke mengalami masalah pendengaran!

 _Khukhukhu,_

 _Aku sudah menemukan Naruto yang asli._

"Kau pikir sebrapa lama malam pertama kita?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" sungguh, Naruto mengutuk dirinya ketika ucapannya terbata, Sasuke pasti langsung menyadari rencananya. Ia hanya berharap Kyuubi datang dan menyingkirkan Sasuke. Dengan begitu, ia akan sela–

"Kau lupa pada Aniki, Dobe. Ia bisa mengurus rubah itu,"

 **Mampus!**

.

.

5 menit kemudian,

"Ahh.. ahh, Th-theme, ahh,,"

"Dobe-h,,"

"ngghh,,, ahh"

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa kau membawaku kerumahmu, keriput?" sentak pemuda bersurai red-oranye pada kekasih mesumnya.

"Kau tidak lihat Otouto-ku ada di rumahmu?" ujar Itachi santai. Sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuubi.

"Lantas kenapa? Lepaskan!," Kyuubi berusaha berontak dalam pelukan Itachi. Hari ini dia benar-benar sial. Kenapa pula rumah Itachi bisa sepi seperti ini, ia harus keluar!

"Kyuu, kau ingat perjanjian kita?" tanya Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi erat.

"Yang mana? Lepaskan aku keriput!"

"Yang dimobil tadi pagi,"

 ** _"Kalau kau menang, kau boleh menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kelinci percobaanmu. Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus bersedia ku sentuh, setuju?"_**

 ** _"Yang masih bertahan saat berciuman, dialah yang menang bukan? Baiklah kalau hanya berciuman,"_**

"Itu aku belum kalah, keriput!"

"Kau pingsan Kyuu, berarti kau kalah,"

 **GLEK**

 **MAMPUS**

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU ITACHI!"

"Kau kalah, Kyuu~"

"AKU TETAP TIDAK MAU ITACHI!"

"Ayolah, Kyuu. Kau akan menikmati-nya"

"GYYAAAAHH"

.

.

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya,**

"nngh,,"

"Selamat pagi, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup kepala Naruto.

"Sudah pagi?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Hn,"

"Apa ya –Ittai," Naruto meringis saat mencoba mendudukan dirinya. Cik, kegiatan semalam membuat nyeri di bagian bawahnya.

"Kau pingsan ditengah malam, Naru" ujar Sasuke santai sembari membantu Naruto untuk duduk,

"Itu karna kau yang tak memberiku istirahat sebentar!" sentak Naruto saat mengingat Sasuke yang brutal menyerangnya

"Itu karna kau terlalu nikmat, Dobe" Ucap Sasuke mengeluskan tangannya pada pipi bergaris Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya malu. "Dobe, kenapa kemarin kau aneh?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi, "Kemarin 'kan ulang tahunmu, Baka!"

"Hah?"

"Ng, memangnya kenapa? Itu rencanaku dengan Kyuu-nii tau! Sekarang menyingkir! Aku mau man –Ittaii" Naruto kembali meringis saat menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Sini biar aku bantu," kata Sasuke sambil mengendong Naruto ala Bridal Style menuju kamar mandi. "Dan terima kasih hadiahnya," lanjut Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto.

 **Fin~**

Gila! Ni fict 'abal' banget! Bacanya aja sampai ketiduran

Hehe *garuk pipi*, apa kabar, minna-san? *SKSD*

Ini fict Raine yang ke 3 Special for SasuTeme Day *apanya yang special?*

.

Sasuke : Hn,

Raine : Kenapa?

Naruto : Teme, gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak ke sekolah.

Sasuke : Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Dobe. Kita bisa izin pada kakekmu 'kan? Aku akan menemanimu hari ini,

Raine : SasuTeme! Kau terlalu ganas!

Sasuke : gua gak tahan. Dobe sangat enak,

Raine & Naruto : Tch,

Itachi : Lho, adegan gua dan Kyuu-chan di skip?!

Kyuubi : Apa maksud lo, KERIPUT?!

Itachi : Trus dimana perjanjian gue dan Kyuu-chan

Kyuubi : Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!

Raine : STOP, Berikut cerita-nya (?).

 **Omake 01**

"Ayo Kyuu, kita berangkat juga," ujar seorang pemuda tampan bermata oniks sambil menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Jangan menarik-narik ku, keriput!" sewot Kyuubi saat Itachi menariknya menuju ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di depan kediaman Namikaze.

"Atau mau kugendong?" usul Itachi sembari melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Kyuubi, seolah-olah bersiap menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style.

"TIDAK!" sentak Kyuubi langsung, tangannya menepis tangan Itachi yang melingkar dipunggungnya.

"Makanya, ayo! Adik kita sudah duluan pergi loh,"

"Iya, iya"

.

"Ne, Kyuu. Kenapa semalam kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Kyuubi melalui sudut matanya. Kemudian menatap kembali ke depan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi balik. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Jangan ketus begitu dong Kyuu!" nasehat Itachi pada rubahnya.

"Terserah gue lah,"

"Kyuu, aku ada tantangan untukmu,"desis Itachi menampakan seringainya,

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menatap Itachi. Ia 'sedikit' penasaran dengan tantangan Itachi, pasalnya Itachi tidak pernah menantangnya.

"Akan ku katakan saat kita sudah sampai," Itachi memperlebar seringainya.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang? Kalau begitu menyetirlah dengan cepat! Jangan membuatku penasaran!"

.

"Nah Kyuu. Sebelum kau mengetahui tantangan-nya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Apa kau ingin menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kelinci percobaan-mu?" tanya Itachi mempertaruhkan Adiknya sebagai barang taruhan.

"MAU! MAU! KAU SERIUS?!" tanya Kyuubi antusias. Ahh, beruntung sekali Itachi menawarkan adiknya sebagai kelinci percobaan, apalagi Kyuubi sedang membuat eksperimen baru. Sempurna sekali jika Sasuke yang menjadi kelinci percobaan.

"Itu kalau kau menang. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus bersedia ku sentuh,"

"APPAAA?!"

"Pelankan Suaramu, Kyuu-chan. Tantangannya mudah 'kok,"

"Baiklah, memangnya apa?"tanya Kyuubi was-was

"Siapa yang masih bisa bertahan saat berciuman, dialah pemenangnya"

"Berciuman?"

"Hn. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kelinci percobaanmu. Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau harus bersedia ku sentuh, setuju?"

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan tantanganmu? Tidak, terima kasih!" tolak Kyuubi, ia akan membuka pintu mobil Itachi ketika Itachi manahan tangannya.

"Jangan pikirkan tantangannya Kyuu-chan, pikirkan hadiahnya. Kau pasti tau kan hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke?" goda Itachi.

 _Hm, menyiksa ayam itu di hari ulang tahunnya?_

 _Tidak buruk juga?_

"Yang masih bertahan saat berciuman, dialah yang menang bukan? Baiklah kalau hanya berciuman," terima Kyuubi sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak sabar ingin menyiksa Sasuke, menjambak rambut ayamnya. Mencabut bulu matanya satu-satu. Dan menggunakannya sebagai peliharaannya. _Khukhukhu, ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang terburuk dalam hidupmu,_ _ **Chicken butt.**_

"Bersiap menerima kekalahanmu Kyuu-chan"

"Dalam mimpimu Keriput,"

Dan begitulah ceritanya mengapa Itachi dan Kyuubi bercumbuan didalam mobil. Itachi dan Kyuubi sama-sama tidak ingin kalah, _memangnya siapa juga yang ingin kalah?_ Sampai mengabaikan kedatangan SasuNaru disana, dan mari kita lihat rencana Naruto dan Kyuubi.

 **Omake 2**

"Kau mengerti rencananya kan, Naru?" tanya pemuda red-oranye bernama Kyuubi. Ia sedang menjelaskan sebuah ide atau bisa disebut rencana yang baru terlintas di otaknya. Salahkan Naruto yang merengek meminta bantuannya tentang masalah 'hadiah untuk Sasuke'.

"Kalau Sasuke malah menyerangku gimana?" Naruto sedikit berkomentar tentang rencana kakaknya.

"Kau tenang saja, Sasuke tidak mungkin menyerangmu ketika kau berubah seperti Naruto yang tidak dikenalnya!"

"Hm, baiklah. Aku hanya tinggal menjadi dingin dan berbeda seperti biasanya 'kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn, tapi kita harus mencari alasan penyebab berubahnya sifatmu, supaya si ayam itu masuk ke perangkap kita." Kyuubi berpikir sejenak.

"Alasannya apa?"

"Khukhukhu, aku punya ide. Beritau ayam itu, kalau kita sedang bertengkar, aku akan memutuskan kontak dengan keriput itu,"

"Memutuskan kontak?" beo Naruto bingung. Untuk apa Kyuubi memutuskan kontak dengan Itachi?

"Yah supaya kita terlihat benar-benar bertengkarlah. Lakukan sekarang!"

"Iya-iya"

.

.

 **End.**

Mm, *garuk pipi* terima kasih sudah baca fict Raine yang ini. Dan Happy SasuTeme day^^.

Raine minta maaf kalo fic ini jelek. Soalnya Raine lagi ga bisa mikir. Tuh judul pasti juga ga nyambung, Raine memang buruk.

Sekali lagi Terima kasih dan maaf,

Oke sekian dulu dari Raine

RnR please?


End file.
